1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power equipment and more specifically to a brake assembly for stopping rotational parts in power equipment from turning.
2. Description of Related Art
Power equipment such as lawn mowers, snow blowers and the like utilize rotational energy to turn everything from mower blades to snow blower blades. As these blades are turning, grass is being cut or snow is directed out an exhaust chute. Bringing these rotational elements to a timely stop may be critical for safety.
In a common lawn mower design, a cutting blade typically extends away from a pulley which, via a drive belt, is connected to a crankshaft of an engine. When the pulley is engaged, the blades will turn. As the blades turn, grass is cut by the rotating blades. An ever common issue associated with the cutting blades is the application of an efficient means of stopping the blades from turning when necessary.
Previous methods and devices of stopping the turning mower blades have been disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,055 issued to Wains. In Wains, a complex braking system is disposed radially around the spinning blades. The braking system applies braking pressure to various components which have many intricate parts. This system is rather complex and cumbersome to incorporate.
The present invention overcomes this complexity by disclosing a braking member that is activated by tension applying means and applies a braking pressure directly to the rotating pulley or other spinning device. The brake assembly of the present invention uses the rotational energy of the spinning device to apply braking pressure to the braking element. Once engaged, the brake assembly causes the spinning device to cease rotating which stops the blades from spinning.